Lets Do It
by 01shane01
Summary: I just smiled at her and quickly looked at the floor. She grins back and knows what I am thinking because she blushes slightly. I am so glad that I am the only one that gets to do that to her. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE?


"So the beach this tonight?" Madison asks, her boyfriend Aiden by her side.

"Yeah that sounds great. I don't think I am doing anything." I answer.

"And then next week we have the game and we have that away game at the weekend." I nod to show I know what she is talking about. "Have you perfected the choreography yet?"

"Madison, why do you keep telling me what to do. It's not _your _team"

"I know that. Its just ever since you started hanging out with that trash," she pointed her chin at the girl that fast approaching us, "the routines have been a little off. And it's not just me that has noticed it."

"Madison! Stop it! You know I always pull it together."

"You are just lucky you have such an amazing team behind you. Look, you know I only care about you."

"And everyone knows you want to be captain." Aiden snorted which earned him a thump on his very toned chest.

"Hey Ash." He said as the girl came and stood with us, brushing my shoulder slightly as she did. I looked her up and down; taking in the way her shirt leaves almost nothing to imagination and the way her jeans are so tight they look like they have been sprayed on. She looks hot. And it's taking everything in me not to throw her back against that wall there and kiss her for all I'm worth.

"Hey." Madison muttered

I just smiled at her and quickly looked at the floor. She grins back and knows what I am thinking because she blushes slightly. I am so glad that I am the only one that gets to do that to her.

"Ash, you going to join us at the beach tonight!" Aiden asked her more than enthusiastically. We all know that he would rather be with her than Madison.

"Are you going?" she muttered to me and I nodded. "I guess I will come then."

"Watch out Spencer, I think your friend is about to go gay on you." My head shot up and I glared at Madison.

"Ok, firstly, that didn't make sense, and secondly, what the fuck!"

"It's not normal." She sneered at her. Ashley just rolled her eyes and looked at aiden.

"How are you coping Ash?"

"I'm doing better. I mean, it's been two months since the wreck." She shifted her weight so her arm touched mine. I helped her through everything when her parents died. I was there for her when she needed me the most. And in return, she made my dreams come true. She keeps saying that I am the one that is making hers, but she really has been all I could think about ever since I met her two years ago.

Why did her parents have to die to push us together?

"What ever. Come on Aiden." Madison huffed as she dragged him away. He will follow here anywhere. Well. Unless Ashley gives him a better offer. Which I know she won't.

We started walking down the hall towards the changing rooms. I needed to get out of my cheerleading uniform.

"You look really hot right now Spence. You know how much I love that uniform."

"I do. And I also know how many times you have almost ripped it trying to get it off me." she grabbed my hand and pulled me into her. "Don't Ash." I sighed. I didn't really want to say it.

"Why not?"

"Because." I whispered

"Because?"

"There are too many people around."

"But we are busy tonight." She pouted.

"No Ash." I pushed her off of me and continued walking down the hall.

"Since when do you refuse me?"

"I don't know. I'm just not really in the mood."

"Since when aren't you in the mood?"

"Ash, my Dad nearly caught us last night."

"So?" damn she's so hot!

"So, I don't know, I just think we need to be careful for a little while. You know they will ship me off to some English Catholic school if they even thought I was thinking about you the way I do." She raised an eyebrow and I shoved her playfully away.

She laughed then said "But really Spence, I need to tell you something." We walked into the changing rooms which was full with changing girls.

"Yeah? What?"

"Uh, it doesn't matter right now. Do you need a ride to the beach?" translated, I will pick you up at 5?

"If you don't mind."

"Ok. I will see you then." She started to walk out.

"Hey! I have to give you something." All the people had started to empty out from my side of the changing room.

She came and stood a 'friendly' distance away from me and I pulled her closer by her belt loops.

I kissed her softly before I rested my head on hers.

"See you later baby." I whispered.

"I… I'll see you later." She said as she walked out of the room.

**

'_Hey babe.'_

"Hey Ash, what's up?"

'_Which bikini should I wear?'_

"Really. You seriously called me to ask me which bikini you should wear."

'_Yeah? What's wrong with that? I wanted your opinion.'_

"Uh, wear that white one."

'_I don't like how I tan in that one though.'_

"What about that one with the stripes?"

'_Maybe. What about that camo one?'_

"You don't have the matching bottoms to that one though."

'_Good point. Stripes it is. What are you wearing?'_

"Right now? Nothing."

'_Spencer!'_

"What! You asked."

'_Yeah, but why tell me something I can do nothing about.'_

"Cos I'm a tease?"

'_That you are.' _I could hear her smiling through the phone. _'So I take it you aren't going to tell me?'_

"Nope. I will see you in twenty minutes Ash. You will find out then."

'_Screw that! I will be over in five.' _And the line went dead.

I walked into my wardrobe and put on my blue bikini and shirt. My door opened and Ashley rushed into my wardrobe.

"How the hell did you get past my mom?"

"Well it kind of went something like, 'hi, you can't go up there right now she's changing' oh don't worry Mrs C, nothing I haven't seen before" she said sarcastically.

"You are going to get me into so much trouble! Come here." I pulled her into a hug. My arms went around her next and her hands went to my butt. I laughed and said, "You are such a guy!"

"I know." She kissed me and I forced my tongue into her mouth. She was quick to respond by forcing my tongue back and ran her tongue all around my mouth. "Spence?" she pulled away and sat on my bed.

"Hmm?" I answered as I was picking out a pair of shorts to wear.

"I love you."

Sorry, what?

"I know baby. I love you too." I put on my denim short shorts.

"No really Spence. I am in love with you."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Say it again."

"I am in love with you. Why don't you believe me?"

"Because one of the first things you said to me when I met you was 'love is over-rated. It's a waste of time and it's totally unreal.'"

"I was wrong." She stood up and stepped into me. "Spencer Carlin, I love you. And I have done for a while now."

"Before we were together?"

"Yeah."

"Say it again."

"I love you." She kissed me.

"I love you too Ash."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Like, you aren't just saying it because I said it?"

"No. I am in love with you and have been since I first spoke to you."

We stood and smiled at each other and just got lost in each others eyes until my phone rang. It was Madison so I put her on speaker.

'_Hola Chica! Where are you! You were supposed to be here with beer ages ago!'_

I looked at my watch. It was 5:25.

"Calm the fuck down! We will be there in a little bit."

"_Watch _**she**_ doesn't try anything on you."_

"Fuck off Madison." Ashley said and closed my phone and handed it to me as we walked out of my house.

We drove in comfortable silence for a while before I turned to her and asked. "How come you have never tried to be out about us?"

"Because I know that your parents would lose their minds if they heard."

"Well let's do it. Let's not hide anymore."

"But you could be kicked off the squad and sent to England."

"You are worth that risk."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I love you remember." She smiled as she turned into a parking space.

We stood at the front of her truck and joined hand. I could feel how tense she was, so I pulled her closer to me.

"Hey guys!" I shouted over to the whole squad. They all came over, led my Madison.

"What the hell is this!" she pointed at Ashley's arm around my waist.

"Madison, grow a brain." Ashley sighed.

"Wait, are you two together?" Sherry asked from behind Madison.

"Yeah we are." I said proudly. "Any of you got a problem with that?"

"Uh, yeah!" Madison said while everyone else just shook their heads. She started babbling something in Spanish.

"So is that why the routines have been so off lately?" sherry asked nervously like Ashley would bite her head off.

"Yeah it is. But only because we couldn't be ourselves in school, not because I am with someone."

"That's cool. Congrats you guys" they took the beer I was holding and went back to their partying.

"How long?" Madison asked disgust obvious in her voice.

"Just over a month Madison." She sighed and stormed off.

I turned to Ashley and put my head on her chest, her arms wrapped around my shoulder and I sighed, "Finally"

_**A/N:: hey guys…. I know! **_

_**Why has she written ANOTHER story when she needs to finished her other ones and do that Spashley/ CTD sequel she has been promising?!!**_

_**I couldn't stop thinking about this idea… do I wrote it… and I will soon get onto finishing reading my book then onto the other updates…**_

_**Review… tell me what you thought.**_


End file.
